Ponies meet Bronies!
by Her Highness1
Summary: Hi! I suck at summaries so I'll get to the point. This is a gender bender fan fict. If you don't know what that is look it up on Google. The CMC end up sending the Mane 6, themselves, Midnight and the dragons to the Bronies' universe. This is after Scoot a Lord so read that first or you can just read this. Rated T for violence and ponyized bad words.
1. It started with a spell

**Her Highness 1/Me: Howdy! How 're 'yal do'in out there? Well, it's time for another MLP FANFIC! YAY! Sorry about all the 'YAY's latly. I'm just a big fan about the Cutie Mark Cursaders! Well, in this story. (It's after Scoota' Lord) Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Comet, Midnight, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Duuuuuhhh! -_-) end up in a Parallel Universe!**

**Pinkie Pie: (Gaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssp!) Will that mean I'll meet new ponies?!**

**Me: Yes, yes you will Pinkiiiiiiiie EH! What are you doing here?!**

**Pinkie: I'm being me duuuuuuh!**

**Me: OH, okay! Well anyways, let the story begin!**

**Pinkie: Other Dimetional Fanfic Made By My Bestest Westest Awsomest Best Friend In The Universe PARTY! WOOOOOHOOOOO!**

**Me: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Let's go with that, well. On with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A week before Hearts and Hooves day**

**Pony's world**

**Nopony's pov**

"Are you sure that this will work?" Sweetie Belle, a pure white unicorn filly with a lavender and light pink mane asked our favorite filly pegasus. Scootaloo, who was in her normal filly form.

"Of course I am Sweetie Belle! I've had to memorize where every book is, and it's content." Scoots groaned the last part, remembering when her older sister Midnight made her memorize every single book in the masive library at her castle home.

They were currently in the other library. Ponyville's very own Golden Oak's library. Home of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Alicorn and Princess of the Magic of Friendship.

Anyways, right now the Cutie Mark Crusaders, exeptions for the colts, were sitting in a small circle with a thick book in the middle.

"So, let mah ge' dis straigh'. We need da streng' of a' eart pony, magic of a' unIcorn, fligh' of a pegasus, an' fire of a dragon ta make dis spell work, right?" Applebloom, the youngest of the Apple siblings asked.

"Yep, and since I'm part dragon. We already have that taken care of!" Scoots cried out throwing her hooves up in excitment.

"Okay, okay. Let's get this over with alright?"

"Ya, I go'a get goin soon."

"Alright, alright! Let's begin!"

"Rythme and ryhme! Rythme and ryhme! Bring us through dimensions this time!" the three chanted, swaying to the rythme of the chant.

Right at the last second the library door slambed open and MIdnight, along with the Mane 6, Spike, and Comet rushed in.

"Scootaloo stop! Cut off the spell quick! You don't know what it has already done!" MIdnight screamed at her younger sister, but it was to late. The book began to glow as the other ponies/dragons got to where the trio of fillies sat.

Before the mares could pull the fillies away, a green and blue portal appeared and sucked the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Mane 6, MIdnight the dragicorn, and the dragons into what laid on the other side.

All that was left was a curl of lavender mane, a large pink bow, and a orange pegasus feather.

Dun, Dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

** Sorry for such a short chapter. Don't worry I'll post another one once I post the next chapter for Jade a Wizard. See ya later! = P**


	2. This new world

**Me: Hey there. Hi there. Ho there! Your as welcome as can be! Welcome back to Ponies meet Bronies. Remember, these Bronies are just their gender-bender counterparts.**

**Twilight: Wait, does that mean that there are going to be two Pinkie Pies!**

**Me: Yep, and they'll probably end the world as we know it. Waaaaiiiit a apple pick'in minute! Twilight! How'ld you get in here? You were sucked into the portal!**

**Twilight: Oh yeah.**

**(Blue and green portal opens and sucks Twilight into it.)**

**Me: Ooooowwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Well, on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the other side of the portal**

**Nopony's pov**

"Uggh!" Midnight grunted as she sat up she look around taking in her surroundings. She was currently on the edge of the Everfree forest, along the opposite side from Zicora's hut.

There was an occasional normal tree here and there. Nopony was around, except for the uncouncious Mane 6, CMC, and dragons.

"Is everypony okay?" she asked, loud enough for everypony(and dragon) to hear when she saw some of them sitting up.

"Hey, we 're fine." Applejack said as she stood up and looked around.

"But I don't believe that we can say the same for the poor dears." Rarity called from farther away.

Applejack and Midnight ran(Galloped?) over to Rarity who was standing next to Twilight, who was using her magic to place an unconsious Spike on her back.

They moved out of the way to show three knocked-out fillies laying in a heep, missing a curl of mane, a feather, and a signature big pink bow.

MIdnight sighed when she realized that other than that, they were uninjured, just a bit drained from their magic.

"Wher' did her bow go?" Applejack asked when she too noticed the missing signature parts of the CMC.

"It's a price to pay for using the spell. The magic of unicorn, strength of an earth pony, flight of a pegasus, and fire of a dragon. Since they're so young, a part of them must be left behind, a peice of them that they charish. For Applebloom, her bow. For Sweetie Belle, a peice of her mane, and for Scootaloo, her flaming feather." Midnight explained as she used her own magic to levitate her little sister on to her back.

Rarity did the same for her sister, and AppleJack just scooped her sister onto her back.

"Oh, what happened?"

We all turned around to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting up.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA WAS THAT!" Rainbow Dash screamed, earning a glare from everypony present, exept for Fluttershy of course.

"Yay! Let's do that again!"

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yay. Let's do that again!" Pinkie Pie cried again, but quieter this time.

"Midnight, darling. Umm, where did out dear sisters send us?" Rarity asked finally looking around, along with everypony else.

"I believe that our dear sisters have sent us into another dimension." MIdnight stated looking around again.

"But... how is that possible?" Twilight asked staring wide-eyed at the sleeping fillies.

"They seemed to try to use a teleporting spell, but read the incorrect one. It also seems that in this universe, there is another us, but they seem to be..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes, trying to locate the counterparts.

"Be...be!" Dash urged impatiently.

Midngiht opened her eyes, revealing a shocked and confused expression. Until she finally finished, "Colts."

"COLTS!" everypony cried staring at Midnight like she was a toxic hazard.

"Yep.." she closed her eyes again, "And it seems that one of them is heaDING RIGHT **FOR US!**" her voice raised in panic as her eyes snapped open.

"Hurry! Follow me! I know a place we can hide!" she scream-whispered as she began to gallop toward the Everfree forest. The others too dumfounded to argue, just followed.

"OH! Almost forgot!" Rainbow Dash said as she swooped back and scooped up little Comet off the ground and followed the others to the forest.

A few minutes later, a purple alicorn stalion with a purple and pink shaggy mane and tail, along with puprle and pink stars for a cutie mark walked up to where the mares where previously standing. His eyes widened as his horn glowed, and he said to nopony in paticular, "What in Soloris's mane could have more magic power than four alicorns combined!?"

**Back to the mares**

**Nopony's pov**

"Where are we going?" Twilight called to Midnight who was leading them through the forest.

"To a place from the past!" she yelled back, turning her head to the side to look at everypony.

She faced forward again and ran a bit faster toward an old tree. The roots were all curvin up out of the ground, forming little pockets to hid in. Midnight ran full speed toward a tunnel in the root mayhem. Then, she dove into it.

Everypony else skidded to a stop infront of the tunnel.

"Umm, should we go in?" Dash asked as she hovered above the tunnel.

Before anypony could answer, a vine, or tentacle, or root, shot out of the tunnel and wrapped itself around Rainbow's torso.

"What the!" she cried before the vine-thing pulled her into the tunnel.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, only to be grabbed by another vine-thing and be dragged into the tunnel too. One by one the ponies and dragons were pulled through the tunnel.

"Ahhh!" (AppleJack)

"Oh myyyyyiiieeeeeeeee" (Rarity)

"Yaaaahhh." (Fluttershy)

"Weeeeeeeee!" (Pinkie Pie)

"SNORE!" (All that were knocked out)

All that was left was left was a blue and purple feather.

A few moments later, the same stallion from earlier walked up to the tree, his horn glowing a light puple. His eyes closed

"Are you sure that it goes this way Dusk? Cause, there's nothing here." a blue pegasus stallion with rainbow mane and tail, the mane spikey, pointing forward, the tail jaggity like a lightning bolt asked the alicorn below him.

"I'm positive." he snapped his eyes open and his horn stopped glowing. "It stopped." he muttered looking around.

"What stopped? You stopped. Why did you stop?!" the pegasis cried, grabbing his own head with both hooves.

"Calm down Rainbow Blitz. Remember, when you freak out. You crash." Dusk ecnolaged, looking up at Blitz, who was now calming down.

"Now, to what has stopped. The magic trail stopped, disappeared, vanished, POOF!"

"I get it, I get it. What's your point?"

"My POINT is, that with such a powerful spell. The trail shouldn't have just abruptly STOP! It's impossible!" Dusk cried, standing on his hind legs and throwing his front ones in the air.

"Okay, well. Mabey they flew off." Blitz said, looking at the two pegasus feathers on the ground before contunuing, "Besides, it's getting late. We'll look in the morning." Blitz said looked at the sky.

"(sigh) Yeah, your right Blitz. I guess we should get going. Hmph, right now. Only Soloris knows what is going on. Let's go." Dusk said. Oblivious that a certain dragicorn had been listening to them the whole time from the shadows.

_I bet I just found something to do this summer. This is going to be very...entertaining._

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I am sooooooooo hungry and suuuper boooooooooooooored.d.d.d. ! Well, see you later! This is her highness signing off, until next time! Please review.**


	3. Transformations part 1

**Me: I'm just going to start the story. I'm ****very**** tired, and I didn't have any breakfast ****or**** lunch!**

**Fluttershy: Oh! You poor dear! Can I get you some yummy veggies, or a hay burger?**

**Me:(Snaps fingers) Portal!**

**(Portal opens and sucks Fluttershy in)**

**Me: Well, on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inside the old tree**

**Nopony's pov**

"Sorry everypony! You lot were just being toooooooooooo slow!" MIdnight's voice bounced off the walls of the, umm. I don't know what it is.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked her voice bouncing off the walls as she stood up, looking around.

They were currentely in a, umm. Hole, I guess. There were remains of a second floor, and stairs. Along with magestic paintings and banners that were now tattered and dirty. You could see collums that were now covered and wrapped with roots. There was a musty smell inside the hole.

"We, are currentely in what I like to call The Dome!"

"The Dome. The dome, the dome, dome." her voice echoed.

"The Dome? It doesn't look like a DOME to me! It's all dirty, and filthy, and, and it has pests!" Rarity complained, jumping back from a family of rats that made their way infront of her.

"Sure, it may look like that now, but that's only because it hasn't been used in this demention for eons!" Midnight cried, again her voice bouncing off the walls. She seems to like doing it.

"But, if yer da only one who knows 'bout it, shouldn't da other you from dis dimention know too?" AppleJack asked looking around the Dome.

"Good question AppleJack. You see, the reason why the other me didn't clean up around here, is because..." she trailed off, probably for the suspence.

"Because, because!" Rainbow asked throwing her hooves at Midnight like doing so would make the answer just pop out of her, and it did.

"There is no other me!" she cried, standing on her back hooves and throwing her front ones into the air. Scootaloo meraculacly still staying on her back.

"WHAT!"

"Yep, I'm specail that way. I'm the only me in all of existence. So I don't have to worry about my double." Midnight explain as she walked over to what looked like the remains of a chair, and placed Scootaloo on it.

"Oh, umm. Excuse me Midnigt, but, umm, why would we have to worry about our doubles? That is, if you mind me asking." Fluttershy said, in such a quiet voice, it was almost a whisper.

"Excelent question Fluttershy." Midnight praised, lifting her head high, looking down on the butter yellow pegasus.

"Umm, thank you." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Well, the reason why yal' have to be carful, is because your doubles may think that your here to take over, replace them, or something crazy like that. But don't worry, I help with that, but first..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow a faint grey, changing her into her her true form. Then she teleported herself onto the remains of the second level's floor.

"Let's get this place ship shape!" she announced.

She closed her eyes once more, her horn glowing even more. There was a bright flash, with multiple smaller flashes after that.

"Hey ya! Ah, can't see!"

"Oh my! It's so shiny and bright!"

"Too bright if you ask me!"

"Midngiht! This may be to fast!"

"WoooHoooo!"

"Eeepp!"

"Twilight?"

Then the flashing stopped. All the comotion had woken up the CMC and baby dragons.

"Wow!"

"MIdnight!"

"This."

"Is."

"Awwwwwwwwwsssssssooooooooooooooome!

They all spun around, adoring Midnight's work. The floor was now shiny silver and golden tile. The root covered pillars were now pure white marble columes, with designs chisled onto it. The furniture was good as new. There was a kitchen to the left with a ten foot length dining table with a bright red table cloth. There was ten fancy wooden chairs, with swirls and flowers. Four on the long side of the table, two on either short side.

To the right there was a ginormous library with different colored bean-bags scattered on a green carbet floor. In front of them was two grand stair cases, rounding outward, then inward to the second floor. In-between the stair cases was a huge fire place. With similar design to the chairs. there were couches circling a large table, that has maps and little figures on it.

Hanging nearly everywhere you looked were magnifacent banners and portrats and paintings. One in piticular seemed the most amazing of them all. It hung over the mantel of the fire place. This is a painting of a dragon. He has swirls around his face, a short snout with the front scale sticking up. His head scales seemed to start out small, then growing longer while going down his neck, giving the illusion of a lion's mane. The scales on his snout started as white, then they slowly began to change.

First to a dandelion yellow, to sunrise yellow, then gold at the start of his mane like scales, then they began to turn orange, then red as the color went farther down his mane.

His wings 're stretched out, deep purple on the inside, with little golden scales scattered around like stars. the brim/support of his wings are black and the tips, but slowly turn to dark grey, to dark puple, to purple, to ocean blue as it gets closer to his back.

His under-belly scales are pure white. His neck starts out blood red at the base of his head, then it turns magenta, then redish-blue, then ocean blue as it goes down his back and conects with his wings.

His tail is bold and strong, there are spikes sticking out of the end. Continuing from the ocean blue scales they began to turn, greenish-blue, then deep jungle green, then ivy green, then light green. It suddenly turned black at the end of his tail.

His front arms are not dragon arms, though. They are actually lions' arms, with a dragon's thumb? And claws. His hind legs are normal, completely black, except on the bottom, which is brown.

His spines are sticking up like a startled porqueine, whey were pitch black. His mouth is open in a mighty roar, revealing pearly white fangs and a forked tounge. His eyes are slits with dark blue orbs surrounding them.

He has a muscular build, wide shoulders, and strong legs. He was standing on his hind legs, when you looked at him, his left lion paw holding onto the pole of a flag, he was lifting it up in triumph. The pole is gold, the flag is like a ying and yang sign, but it had a few added details to it. The black and white dots are eyes. There are golden wings behind it. There is a red dragon with little devil horns and tail ontop of the Yang symbol.

There is a gold and white dragon with a halo and a harp on the Ying symbol.

I the background of the entire painting, a battle has stopped, serpent like dragon and regular dragons alike lay on the ground, dead. While other normal dragons stood and cheered for the dragon holding the flag, while the remaining serpent dragons slithered away in defeat.

"Oh my! Who is THAT handsome devil?" Rarity asked as she walked up to the painting, batting her eyes at it. Spike, who was now awake crossed his little arms and turned his head away from the painting, saying in a jelous and upset tone, "Yeah, who is he?"

Midnight appeared infont of the painting. Scootaloo, who was also now awake, and Comet walked up next to her. Comet on her right, and Scoots on her left. Midnight looked at Scoots, then Comet, then back toward the painting, then toward the Mane 6 and Spike.

"He is the dragon king." Midngiht began.

Spike uncrossed his arms and looked at the painting in awe, "Oh." he whispered.

"And..." she stopped to look at Scootaloo and Comet again and continued, "our father."

Rarity stopped looking dreamily at the painting, turned around to face the sisters/assistant and whispered, "Oh."

"Wowey! Your dad is amaaaaaaaazing!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Midnight's eyes softened and she smiled. "Yes." she turned around to face the painting and continued, "Yes he is."

"Umm, not ta interupt da touch'in moment. Bu' Midnigh' said dat she could help us." AppleJack said still looking around.

Midnight turned back toward the group of ponies infront of her, wide-eyed and said, "OH Yeah! I almost forgot!"

"Rarity? What happened?" we all turned around to see Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sitting up.

"Oh! My dear sister! Are you alright?" Rarity cried as she rushed over to her sister and hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" she asked again looking around.

"You, Applebloom and Scootaloo used the magic of a unicorn, earth pony, pegasus, and dragon to teleport you to Ponyville, but this is not our Ponyville. You all actually transported us to another dimention where everypony that was a mare in our world is colt, and vise versa. We are in our current headquarters, the Dome. Now, like I was going to explain, we can't let our counterparts see us, or they may think we're here to take over. To make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to change all of our appearences, except for me because there is only one me in all existance, and you're looking at her. Any questions?"

Everypony just stared at Midnight, trying to prosses what they had just been told. Everypony, except Applebloom, who raised a hoof like she was in class.

Midnight raised her hoof halfway and hummed to herself, looking around the group like deciding who to choose. She stopped infront of Applebloom, pointed her raised hoof at her and said, "Yes, Applebloom."

Applebloom put her hoof down and asked her question, "Umm, what are you going to make us look like?"

"Excelent question Applebloom, and I'm going to answer it by starting with you dear sister AppleJack." Midnight said as she walked up to AppleJack, her head turned to look behind her so that Applebloom could hear her.

"Huh?" AppleJack stared blankly at Midnight as she finally faced her.

Midnight placed a hoof on her muzzle humming to herself, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Lets see here. How about we darken you coat to a orangeish-red." she began, her horn glowing with magic as she changed AppleJack's coat to what she said she would. "And add some light brow cow spots." cow spots(Like on Pipsqueak) appeared on AppleJack's left side, top of her flank, top front left leg, bottom front right leg, middle of her back left leg, and near the cutie mark on her back right leg, along with one on the back of the same leg. One on the left on her chest, one one the right side of her neck, and one covering her left eye.

"Now, let's make your mane the same color as Big Mac's" AppleJack's mane turned a light brown, just like Big Mac's.

"Let's braid you mane, and put a little ordament infront of your left ear." AppleJack's mane immediately braided itself, a small flower made of diamonds appeared ontop of her left ear, there's a cherry in the middle. Her hat's still on her head, but a red brim appeared on the bottom and top.

"Last, but not least. Your cutiemark." Midnight finished, but before she could finish AppleJack interuppted, "What just an apple pick'in minute. Wha do ya mean 'Change my cutie mark'?"

"Simple, I'm just going to change what it looks like. It's not going to change you whole identity. It's just going to change you speech. Like instead of saying apple pick'in minute, you'ld say cherry pick'in minute." Midnight explained.

"Oh, carry on den." AppleJack said.

"Kay, let's see, hmm. Let's make it this!" Midnight exclaimed, her horn glowing once more. AppleJack's apple cutie mark began to flicker, then it began to change. When the transformation was over, there's now a basket of cherries.

"Okay, now we'll have to change your name. How about... umm, uh. OH! How about Cherry Bunch?" Midnight suggested.** (You may want to write these names down so you know who is who.**

"Sure. Okay." AppleJack mumbled trotting over to a mirror to look at the new her.

"Alrighty then, who wants to go next?" Midnight asked, looking at the other ponies one by one.

"Can I go? Can I! Can I?" Sweetie Belle chanted, jumping up and down at every word.

"No! Mah sis went first, so ah get to go!" Applebloom declared, sticking a hoof in the air.

"NO! I asked first!" yelled Sweetie

"Doesn't mean you get to go first!" countered Applebloom

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Girls, girls! Calm down! Let me transform the older girls first, then you lot. Okay?" Midnight reasoned.

"FIne." they sighed at the same time.

"Good, now how about you Rarity? Do you want to go next?" Midnight asked, turning toward the seamdrest.

"Oh. Well...oh why not! As long as you make sure I'm still look fantastic!" she directed, sticking her head up high.

"You always look fantastic Rarity." Spike told her in a love-struck voice.

"Hmph!" Comet hurumphed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air, her eyes closed.

Midnight rolled her eyes and said, "Oke Dokie. Now, let's start with your coat." her horn began to glow, slowly Rarity's pure white coat began to change.

Her hooves turned black, they slowly turned grey while going up her legs, then the grey began to scatter into little speckles of grey and black once the whole grey reached where her leg connected to her body.

The rest of her coat has black, grey, and light grey speakles all over it, exept for her head. Instead, it had lavender designs. Such as swirls, lines, circles, and dots.

"Okay, coat's done. Now for the mane. How about we change the style..."

"NO!" Rarity gasped.

Everyone turned to stare at her thanks to the outburst.

She giggled neriously, a blush of embarassment growing on her face.

She cleared her throut and said, "Umm, sorry about that, but..." she swished her mane back and forth, then tucked a loose strand behing her ear. "It really is hard to get the perfect curl. You know darling?" she finished batting her eyes at nopony in peticular.

"Kay, but I'm still going to change the color." Midnight said, an expression of complete and utter bordom plastered on her face and she slouched a bit.

"Of course darling. When your ready." Rarity said examining her hoof in patience.

Midnight rolled her eyes again before she closed them in consentration, her horn glowing once more. Slowly, Rarity's mane and tail added some black glittery stards to itself.

"There, now let's get that cutie mark taken care of." Midnight muttered, once more closing her eyes in concentration.

Rarity's four diamonds began to flicker, a purple geode, sliced in half appeared in it's place.

"What is that?" Rarity asked as she looked at her flack, inspecting the new cutie mark.

"It's a geode. Here I'll show you one." MIdnight said as she walked over to a chest in the kitchen area. She opened it up and took out a perfectly round stone. Then she closed the chest and walked back over to the group.

She held up the stone and said, "This is a geode."

"That is a geode? But it's just a yucky old stone!" Rarity cried stepping awar from it.

"It may look like 'a yucky old stone' on the outside, but within..." she paused as she placed in on the ground, bringing her hoof up.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Watch." Midnight directed. Then she brought her hoof down hard on the stone. Causing it to split in half.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh!" everyone gasped, expecally Rarity.

"IT'S SIMPLY BEAUTIFULL!" she squealed as she ran over to Midnight, who was picking up a half of the geode. Inside, there's a puch of bright purple gems stuck to the stone part.

"See, a yucky old stone on the outside, and a beautiful gem on the inside." Midngiht explained, handing the geode to Rarity.

"But why would you make it my new cutie mark?! I'm not a yucky old stone on the outside! Am I?" Rarity gasped the last part, staring wide-eyed at Midnight. Who just shook her head and said, "Nope, that's not the reason why I gave it to you as a cutie mark. Let me ask you this. Rarity, to you like to use gems in your dresses?"

"Of course darling!" she aid throwing a hoof at her.

"Well then, now your going to use geodes." Midnight said as she gave the other half of the geode to Comet. Who split it in half and gave the other half to Spike. Who happily gobbled it up.

"Ooooooh. Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Rarity gushed, placing the hoof she threw at Midnight on her heart.

"Uumm, because you just asked me?" she said questionaly, shifting her eyes left to right.

"Oh, well. What shall be my new calling?" Rarity asked, once again raising her head up high.

"How about Diamond Rough? Like 'The diamond in the rough'." Midnight asked.

"Perfect darling! Apsolutely perfect!" Rarity/Diamond said as she walked over to the new AppleJack who was standing next to the mirror.

Midnight looked at all those who remained and sighed, "This is going to be a long night.

**Sorry if this is to long. This is her highness signing off, see ya next time! Please review!**


	4. Transformations part 2

**Me: Hey everypony! How ya doin' out there?**

**Dashie: I'm fine thank you. And you better not change my speed!**

**Me: I am sick and tired of sending you girls back to the other dimention! You can fly your way back for all I care!**

**Dashie: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry jeez! Just please send me back!**

**Me: Fine, but this is the last time!**

**(Portal opens and sucks Dashie in. Pinkie's head pops out)**

**Pinkie: Her Highness has all of our episode, exept for season 5! It's not even out yet! Please review for her!**

**Me: By Pinkie Pie!**

**(Portal completely sucks in Pinkie Pie)**

**Me: On with the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Colt's world**

**Nopony's pov**

**In Dusk's library**

"So, wha' yer sayin. Is dat there is somepony who is even stronger at magic den you Dusk?" A orange stallion, with a little ponytail in his mane and tail, along with a hat, and a couple of red apple's for a cutie mark aske the prince of the magic of friendship.

"Appearently yes AJ. And we have to find them before who knows what happens!" Dusk cried.

"O-oh, my. W-what will they d-do to us?" a timid voice asked. This voice belongs to another stallion. He has a butter yellow coat, with a pink mane split down the middle of his head so the mane would go on both sides. He wasn't as muscular as Blitz even if he's a pegasus, but not as slender as a mare. He also has a trio of pink butterflys for a cutie mark.

"I don't know Butterscotch. But what ever it is. We're going to find out." Dusk declared, standing up with a determined look on his face. That determination turned into annoyance when a pink colt with a short pinke curly mane and tail, with the same build as Butterscotch, and a couple ballons as a cutie mark jumped like four feet in the air and cried, "By throwing them you of my 'Welcome to Ponyville Bubble Berry Bashes!"

"My dear Bubble Berry. I do believe that dear Dusk here is trying to say that we need to find out what they're doing here first. Before we do anything else." A pure white unicorn stallion told Berry. He has a short mane and tail with little curls(like Rarity's) in them.

"Oh." Berry said.

"Well, the trail ended near an old tree in the Everfree forest, so we all sould start looking there in the morning." Dusk decided as he walked over to the staircase.

"Good night everyone!"

"Good night Dusk!" they droned back

"Let's hope this ends fast. I was going to volenteer to help with the preperations for Hearts and Hooves day." he muttered the last part to himself before he continued to climb the stairs to get to sleep.

Oblivious to the little black cat with a white patch on it's ear that was watching and listening from the window.

**Back at the Dome**

**No pony's pov**

"Okay Fluttershy, you're up!" Midnight called as she turned away from Rarity.

"O-okay." Fluttershy whispered as she slowly walked up to Midnight.

"Let's see here, starting with the coat. I'll just switch the colors." Midnight mumbled. Her horn began to glow, and Fluttershy's butter-yellow coat began to change color. It kept changing through random colors until it stopped at yellow and pink. The pattern is like a sponge. Some of the splots looked like flowers, or butterflies.

"And the mane..." MIdnight trailed off as she made Fluttershy's mane a light green.

"There. Now for the cutie mark. Hmm, how about...this!" she tossed her head in the air and changed Fluttershy's pink butterflies cutie mark into one pink butterfly, sitting on an ivy green vine.

"There. How's that?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, it's really wonderful!" Fluttershy said, a little louder than her usual soft tone.

"Good. Your new name is Fluttervine. Oh! Let's add one more thing." Midnight announced. Her horn glowed the tiniest bit, and deep green and greenish-blue vines came out of the ceiling.

"Eep!" Fluttervine squeaked as the vines landed on her mane and tail. Her mane shrunk a bit. Bringing her little curl up to her shoulder. Little pink flowers popped up from the vines as they wove themselves into her hair.

"Perfect!" Midnight said.

"Th-thank you." Fluttervine stuttered as she too walked up to the mirror to look at the new her.

"Who's next?" Midnight asked turning back to the remaining ponies, but before any of them could reply there was a flash of pink and suddenly Pinkie Pie was standing above Midnight.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" she cried jumping up and down, suprisingly not landing on Midnight. When Pinkie jumped in the air, Midnight rolled out from under her and jumped back onto her hooves as Pinkie's touched the ground.

"I will pick you if you promise never to do that again." Midnight said as she dusted herself off.

"Cross my hear and hope to fly (pause, takes a cupckake with orange frosting) stick a cupcake in my eye! (Sticks cupcake in eye)" Pinkie chanted, doing the hoof movments with it.

"Good, now lets see. Lets make your mane a bit longer down your neck, and add some blue to it." Midnight muttered to herself. Pinkie Pie's mane grew longer down her neck, and splots of blue appeared in her mane like somepony used a paintbrush and splashed her with blue paint.

"I'm going to keep her coat the same, but make it lighter. Then there's the name and cutie mark. How about blue and pink cotton candy crossed over eachother to form an X." Midnight rushed, her magic doing just as she said.

"Now, your new name is Cotton Candy Suprise. Cotton for short. Short and simple." Midnight said as she finished changing Pinkie Pie.

"Wooohoooo!" Pinkie cheered as she bounded over to the mirror. Cherry Bunch, Diamond Rough, and Fluttervine were going upstairs to explore.

"I wanna go next!" Rainbow Dash declared, she was hovering so she was able to look like she was standing up like a human as she place one hoof on her chest, the other in the air, and closed her eyes.

"Kay. Come 'ere and don't fly." MIdnight said. She looked a bit tired from changing so many ponies without taking a break.

Rainbow did just that.

"Hmm, umm. Lets make your coat black, and no rainbow mane. Must be like a rainbow, but with different shades of yellow, orange and red. Cutie mark shall be a white lightnight bolt pointy end pointing to the right with rainbow wings." the changes happened faster than it did for the others.

"Wow! Slow down there Midnighrt!" Dash yelped as a spark of electricity trailed its way down her mane and tail.

"Hmm, oh! Don't worry. It's supposed to do that Lightning Flash." Midnight mumbled, her eyes drooping a bit as she lowered her head.

"Lightning Flash, eh? I like it. Thanks Mid." Flash said as she began to fly over to the mirror.

"Wait!" everypony present turned around and stared at Midnight, who was now completely awake. With her wings flared open.

"Sorry about that, but I was just thinking. Knowing you, your going to go and challeng yourself to a race. It would be crazy to see two rainbow trails, so I need to change that, and make you faster than you double." Midnight explained after her outburst.

"Sure, whatevs' Mid" Flash said, crossing her front hooves as she hovered in the air.

"Here goes nothing." Midnight mumbled. Her horn glowed brighter that ever before. Soon, murky rainbows appeared, drifting around Lightning Flash. Slowly, the rainbows turned into the same shades as Flash's mane. Then they movment of the colors began to speed up a bit,then a bit more, they kept speeding up until they were moving ten feet every two minutes, instead of a peacful pace.

"Oooooo! Colorful!" Pinkie said, hovering in mid-air. Waving her hooves out to the colors, trying to touch them. Before she could, they disappeared.

"There you go! And I think I'm going to pass out now. Good night!" before anypony could react, Midnight collapsed on the tiled floor. The tile in question, picked her up and placed her on one of the very cushy chairs near the fire place that lite itself.

"Oookkaaayyy. Well, I'm guessing that the bedrooms are upstairs. It is late. We should probably get to sleep." Twilligh advised, again before anypony could react or even answer, the tile underneath their very hooves lifted them up, and carried them upstairs. Into a hallway, and brought them into indivisual rooms. Once they stepped off, the tile retracted and went back to its rightful place back down stairs.

"Good night girls!"

"Goonight Twilight!"

"Nnurga!"

_Tomarrow is going to be so fun, with so much ..._

_...chaos._

MIdnight though as the others drifted of to sleep.

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	5. Cutie Mark Crusaders Captured!

**Me: Hey everyone. Sorry if this story is sloppy. I just woke up.**

**(Silence)**

**Me: Come on out. I know you're there!**

**(deep breath)**

**Me: Your not going to come out? Well, I guess I don't have to put you in the story.(I turn away from sounds with nose in air, side glancing at the sound)**

**Cherry Bunch: FIne, fine. Ah'm just here ta say dat Her Highness has all da MLP episodes, exept for season 5. It aint even ou' yet. And ta please review.**

**Me: Thank you Apple... I mean Cherry Bunch. You may go now.**

**(Potal opens and sucks Cherry Bunch in)**

**Me: On with the story!**

**With the mares**

**Continuing the changes**

**Nopony's pov**

"Kay, next is Twilight. This is gonna be a tough one!" Midnight announced as she walked into the kitchen where everypony else was just finishing their breakfast.

"Okay Midnight, just let me put this in the sink." Twilight said as she used her magic to levitate an empty bowl of oats over to the sink.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the place we all have been doing it." Midnight said as she trotted over to the empty platform that seperated all three rooms on the first floor.

A few seconds later, Twilight trotted over, along with the CMC.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Midnigth asked, has her horn began to glow.

Twilight just nodded as her purple coat began to change into a dark, almost black were black patterns, similar to Diaomond's going through her fur.

Twilight's mane became a bit wavy as the pink in it changed to dark gold, and the purple turned to splotty red, silver, and mostly dark purple. Her cutie mark became a a pile of scrolls, books, gagets, and gizmos,and in the middle. The same big star form her original cutie mark.

"Hey, you didn't change it completely." Twilight observed.

"That's because you are an alicorn. And the star on you flanck represents what you are princess of. The magic of friendship. It has to be there, or I'ld be changing more than your appearence. I'ld be changing you life." MIdnight explained

"Oh, and your name has to stay the same too." Midnight finished as she turned to the CMC.

"Okay" Twilight said as she walked over to the mirror.

"Now all that's left, are you girls." Midnight said as she looked down at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who put on a big fake smile.

Midnight rolled her eyes and put on a true smile as her horn glowed. Slowly, the CMC began to change at the same time. Scootaloo just changed her mane and tail style to look like her true filly form, along with the color, but nothing else.**(For those who did not read Scoota'Lord. Stop reading now and go read it, or else my minions will come and find you. If you will go and read Scoota'Lord, then when you're done, you will understand this story. Thank you.)** Midnight made Scoots' wings larger and stronger.

Midnight changed Sweetie Belle's mane to gold and silver, her coat silver with sparkles all over it. Her mane grew longer with less curls. (Like older Sweetie Belle's mane style) Along with her tail. She also made her magic stronger.

Applebloom's coat turned a red tinted orange. Her mane and tail became AppleJack's former mane and tail style, green highlights streaked their way through her mane and tail. A bow similar to her other one appeared. This one is smaller and is behind her ear. She made Applebloom stronger and faster.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle. Your new name is Crystal Ring. Applebloom, your new name is Cherry Blossom. And Scootaloo, your new name is Sun Streak. You lot got all that?" Midnight told the fillies, who were examaning their new selves.

"Yep!" the said in unison.

"Last but not least, Spike and Comet. Actually. I'll keep you two the same, except for one thing." MIdnight said as she turned toward the little dragons. Her horn glowed again, Spike's spines sharpened and bent bakwards. His eyes turned golden. Comet's scales became a small mane, similar to the Dragon King's. Her eyes became deep blue and the comet on her face turned gold, white, and light blue. Her wings grew bigger too.

Spike looked at Comet, his eyes widened as he looked at her.

_Seems like my little spell has worn off. _Midnight said as she watched little hearts appear in Spikes eyes and appear around him.

"Oh! I just remembered that other than what we just ate, we don't have any other food!" Midnight cried out in relization.

"Don't worry. With our new identities, we can get out and go shopping!" Twilight anounced as she trotted over to the exit. Or at least, what she thought was the exit.

"Umm, okay, but we should be careful. Expecially when we first exit the Dome. By the way Twilight..." Midnight said.

"Yes?" Twilight asked as she turned partially around to look at her.

"That's not the exit. That's the way we came in." Midnight explained as everypony else joined her as she walked over to a door that seemed to appear out of no-where. Considering that it did just appear in the middle of the floor.

"This is the exit." Midnight finished as she faced Twilight and pointed a hoof at the door.

"Oh, oops." the alicorn said sheepishly. She slouched a bit with one hoof behind her head.

"Don't worry. Let's go." Midnight said as she opened the door. Before she walked through it she turned to the Crusaders and asked, "Hey, are you girls, or guys, usually at the club house around this time of day?"

The Crusaders looked at eachother in thought until Crystal Ring's eyes widened in realization when she said, "OH! We were planning to go to Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Good." Midnight stated as she walked through the door, the others followed. To where ever she was taking them.

**With the Colt CMC**

**Scooteroll's pov**

**(By the way. Since the mares' Midnight is the only one in all of existance, Scooteroll doesn't have any awsome powers like Scootaloo.)**

**At Sugar Cube Corner**

I was sipping at my double chocolate chip chunk chug**(try saying that 5 times fast)** with the other guys at Sugar Cube Corner. The other two were talking about some Crusading ideas when the intruder alert went off.

"Wha' in tarnation! Why would that be gonig off? Diamond Crown and Silver Ladel are grounded!" Applebuck cried as he began messing with the alert. Applebuck is a young yellow earth pony colt with a red mane and tail. He always wears his favorite baseball hat backwards. Don't ask him why, just roll with it. Applebuck is also the little brother of AJ. Which is short for Apple Jackson, and Red Gala.

"Yeah! So who could, who would break into our club house?" Silver Bell added. Silver is a young pure white unicorn colt. He has a short curly lavender and light pink mane and tail. Some times his voice crakes for no aparent reason. He is the little brother of Elusive, who is the owner of the fancy clothing store across the way.

"Well then, what are we doing sitting around here? Lets go check it out!" I declared, sticking an orange hoof in the air. I'm Scooteroll. The most bad ass foal you'll ever find. The pro at Scootin and the #1 fan of the one. The only. Rainbow Blitz! Any ways, I'm a young orange pegasus colt. I have small wing, probably why I can't fly. I have a magenta mane that has a very similar style to my idol.

The one thing we all have in common other than gender, is that we're all blank flanks and bullied by the bullies we mentioned earlier. That's why we made our little club. The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Now back to reality.

I jumped off my stool and galloped out the door. The other Crusaders in presuit. I hopped onto my scooter. The others jumped into the wagon. Once everypony was secure, I took off!

_I wonder what's breaking into the club house._

**With the mares**

**No pony's pov**

**At the club house**

"Alrighty then! Time to give out the missions! Will all of you stand in a line! Thank you. Are you ready?!" Midnight hollered when everypony got through the portal.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the CMC yelled back as everypony else got into line.

"Good." she turned to Diamond Rough.

"Diamond, go to the spa and grab some towels" she directed.

Midnight turned to Cherry Bunck and ordered, "Cherry, you'll do the fruits shopping.(Turn to Fluttervine) and go and find fresh vegitables."

She turned Cotton and said, " You'll go to Sugarcube Corner and get some sweets."

She then turned to Lightning Flash, "You can fly around and grab as many clouds as you can, we're going to need all of the ones in Ponyville" she said as she looked outside at the cloudy sky.

She turned to Twilight and the dragons, "You lot will go to the library and see if you can find that book the girls used and any other supernatural books you can find."

She then turned to the last group, the CMC, "You girls go ahead and look around. I've changed the color of the scooter and wagon."

"Does every pony know their missions?" she asked as she looked at them all one by one.

"Yes ma'am!" they said saluting ta Midnight.

"Good, now go do them!" Midnight ordered and they were off, and so was Midnight for some reason. All that was left was the CMC in the club house.

"Umm, I just remembered. Weren't we gonna install a security system after da spell?" Cherry Blossom asked, looking at one of her friends then the other.

"Uh oh." they said before a net sprang up and caught them.

"We"

"Are"

"So"

"Busted!"

** What will happen to the CMC? Who finished their sentence? Will they be caught by the Male 6? This is Her Highness signing off till next time on Ponies meet Bronies!**


	6. Cutie Mark Counterparts

**Me: Hey there everypony! I've decided that I'm not going to finish Jade a Wizard because I'm writing these, plus, soon I'm going to post the story of Midnight! You wanted some back ground. Well, here's her whole story. I repeat, I'm not going to finish or continue Jade a Wizard until later.**

**Twilight: What!? But it was so good!**

**Me: At least you think it's good, I don't know if it is or not because no pony reviews! (sniff sniff)**

**Cotton: You all better review for Midnight or I'll find you and give you...CUPCAKES.**

**Twilight: (Steps a good ways away from Cotton) Please relalize that Her Highness owns all MLP, except season 5 for obvious reasons.**

**Me: (Sniff sniff) Thanks you guys. Thanks a lot. Now on with the story!**

**(You and the others get sucked into portal)**

**With the CCMC (Colt Cutie Mard Crusaders)**

**Outside the Club house**

**Silver Bell's pov**

"Who would be breaking into the Club house?" Scooteroll asked himself as the club house came into view.

"Mabey it's somepony who wants to join the club?" I offered as we came to a silent stop right next to the Club House. **(you know what I'm just going to call it The C.H. Don't judge)**

"Well, whoeva it is. We're gonna fin' out." Applebuck said as we all tip-toed up the ramp. That's when we heard three voices, they sounded like fillies...wait...filies? What are fillies doing here?

"WE." one voice said, it had the same acsent as Applebuck.

"Are." this voice craked, like what mine does.

"So." this voice sounded a lot like Scooteroll.

That's when Scooteroll decided to make a grand enterance. He kicked down the door and said, "Busted!" It looked like he was going to say more but he stopped when he saw what was trapped in the security system.

There were three fillies were caught in the net that he installed.

"Umm, can you guys get us down?" one of the fillies asked. She was the one who's voice cracked. She has a silver coat with sparkles sprinkled over it. Her mane is gold and silver, it's pretty long with curls similar to mine through it.

Scooteroll shook his head and said, "Sure, umm. Sorry about that." He walked over to a lever located nest to the door.

"No! Don..." it was to late. Scooteroll pulled the lever and the net holding the filies a good ten feet in the air relesed. I watched the fillies fall. Suddenly, before they hit the floor. A greenish- blue hue incircled the fillies, stopping their fall.

"Wow!" all the colts(including me) breathed as we watched the unicorn filly use her magic to saftely place the three on the floor.

"Hey there! I'm Crystal Ring!" the unicorn filly said, she closed her eyes, smiled, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

_Wow. She's pretty...What! Nononononon Silver! You just met her!_

She opened her eyes again and pointed toward a earth filly. "That's Cherry Blossom."

"Hey there!" Cherry Blossom said. This filly has a red coat that's tinted orange. She a has blonde mane and tail with green highlights through it. She styled it into loose ponytails. She also has a cute pink bow behind her ear. She patted her bow to put it back in place.

Crystal then turned to the pegasus on the other side of her. "And this is Sun Streak."

"Sup." the filly said. She also crossed her front hooves, tilted her head up, and looked down on us. She has a red, white and magenta mane. Her mane is a bit messy. It's flat on her head but a couple strands stuck out. It ran down her neck and became more, well, furry I guess. She has an orange coat, like Scooteroll's but her's has a jagged streak of sun bright yellow going through it.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves. Who are you?"

**Applebuck's pov**

**A bit before what you just read**

"This is Cherry Blossom." Crystal Ring said. She pointed to the earth pony to her right.

_Wow, she looks strong, and pretty. NO! NO Applebuck! Get a hold of yourself! I'm a __colt__ fillies are gross! And yet..._

My thoughts where interupted when Crystal said, "Well, now that we've introduced ourselves. Who are you?"

**Scooteroll's pov**

**Right when he kicked down the door**

"Busted!" I finished for them as I kicked down the door and walked in. Pretty cool I know. I opened to say something else cool but stopped myself when I saw what was caught in the net.

There were three fillies. A unicorn, an earth pony, and a pegasis. After a while the unicorn asked, "Umm, can you get us down?"

I shook my head to clear it and said, "Sure, umm. Sorry about that." I walked over to the release lever and pulled it.

"NO don..." the voice that sounded like Silver Bell stopped. I tuned around to see the unicorn use her magic to stop her and the other fillies from falling. She slowly lowered them to the floor.

"Wow." us colt breathed when she was done with her spell.

"Hey there! I'm Crystal Ring!" the unicorn closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. I saw Silver's eyes widen.

_Oh no you don't Silver! Come on! Snap out of it!_

My mental plead seemed to reach Silver, for he shook his head and blinked a couple times.

Crystal Ring pointed toward an earth pony with a pink bow and introduced her, "This is Cherry Blossom."

"Hey there." Cherry Blossom said, patting her bow. I looked over at Applebuck to see the same reaction as Silver.

_Applebuck! What are you doing? Don't do it! Don't you do it! Snap out of it!_

Again it seemed my mental prayer reached its target. Applebuck blinked once, twice, and a third time before he snapped out of it.

Then I turned back to the fillies to asked them some questions when Crystal Ring said, "And this is Sun Streak."

I turned by attention to the pegasis filly. My jaw dropped.

"Sup?" Sun Streak crossed her front hooves, tilted her head up, and down on us.

_Wow. She looks so cool kinda like Rainbow Blitz. Wait! Did I just complement her? But she's a filly! Great! Now I'm talking to myself!_

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves. Who are you?" Crystal asked when she turned her attention to us.

"I'm Silver Bell. It's nice to meet you all."

"Ah'm Applebuck. Nice ta see new faces."

"Umm, I'm Scooteroll." I smirked and raised my head up high(Like Rainbow Blitz) and finished, "The most bad ass foal you'll ever meet.

Sun Streak tensed and her wings began to buzz. "Sorry chump, but that title belongs to me." she sneered as she lowered herself into an attacking position and narrowed her eyes at me.

I was shocked at first. Then I regained my confedence and said, "Oh yeah. Well we'll just see about that!" I ran out the door and grabbed my scooter. The other foals followed, but Sun Streak was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly she appeared. On a green and blue scooter. Next to me.

"You wanna race for it?" she asked as her wings buzzed even more.

"You bet 'cha!" I cried as we lined up infront of the C.H 's ramp.

"Just so you now Scoot. They call me Sun Streak for a reason." she put enphasis on Streak as Silver and Crystal walked up inbetween us.

"All right! I want a nice clean race!" Crystal yelled

"No cheating allowed!" Silver added.

"ON your marks!" Crystal began.

"Get set!" and I was off.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed as I left Sun Streak in the dust. I flew forward a couple miles. Sun Streak left behind. I knew because I didn't hear the buzzing of her wings.

Until...

"Hey!"

_No. That's impossible!_

"I told you!"

_It can't be!_

"They call me Sun Streak for a reason!"

_But it is!_

Then she emerged from the cloud of dust. She turned her head to face me. What I saw almost made me crash into her.

Her hair was wiping at the top of her right eye. The sun shone on her coat and mane like she was part of it as the dust gave the illusion that she was sparkaling like an angel.

"You wanna see why they call me that?" she shouted.

"Sure! But I'm still going to win!" I yelled back.

I saw her smile as she said something that I couldn't catch.

She faced forward again and she made her wings buzz even more. They buzzed so hard and so fast it's like I couldn't see them anymore. The starnge thing is, she didn't move from her spot next to me.

I heard a crackling sound and looked around. Then I looked at Sunny. What I saw was unbelieveable. Sunny's mane and tail had crackles of lightning moving through it. There was yellow, red, white, and magenta.

Then somehow the dust cloud stopped, the trees, bushes and animals seemed to lean away from Sun Streak. I realized that I couldn't even hear the buzzing of our wings anymore.

Then she wispered, "This is why I'm called Sun Streak." her wings seemed to buzz even harder(if that's even possible) as she raised her tail and snapped it.

There was a mighty thunder clap and Sun Streak shot forward lightning scorched the floor and almost the air around her. Coloring it white and yellow.

I shook my head and said, "Oh no you don't" I shot myself forward(not as fast as Sunny of course)and tried to catch up to her. Her trail of white turned to yellow, then orange, then red, until it finally turned magenta.

I was focusing on the trail so much, I didn't watch were I was going. And when the trail came to a stop, I wasn't able to stop myself from slaming into something big, blue, and with a rainbow mane.

**Alright then. Chapter done! I just woke up so please don't judge and please review!**


	7. Apples and Cherries

**Me: I don't feel like talking to anypony right now. By the way. If you want me to continue Jade a Wizard please review and tell me so. Thank you and Blah!**

**Fluttervine: OH, umm. I'm just here to say that, well. Her Highness does own MLP exept for the 5th season. Please review, umm, that is. If you want to.**

**Me: (fall face first on couch that appeared out of no where groans and snaps fingers.)**

**(Portal opens and sucks Fluttervine into it)**

**Me: 'lease wow yawn itth dee swory (Please, on with the story)**

**Cherry Bunch's pov**

**Right after Midnight gave out jobs**

**Market place**

I was walking through the market place. Trying to identify the ponies around me. I got a great bargin for some cherries. Probably because I'm Cherry Bunch now, not AppleJack.

I also had got a great deal with some carrots from Carrot Top. I could have sworn that when I walked away I heard a dreamy sigh.

I walked around and picked up some oranges, bananas, peaches, pears, stawberries, bluberries, grapes, and a couple magos.

I walked through the streets, looking for anything else that we may need at the Dome. I spotted the Sweet Apple Acres stand and tried to walk past it without getting noticed. It didn't work.

"Hey there! Ya must be new in town. How 'bout some apples?" a low voice, similar to mine called out.

I turned my head to see...a male me! He looks strong, with an orange coat, blonde mane and tail in a small ponytails, red apples as a cutie mark, and...my papy's hat.

"Uh. Oh alrigh' but only a few." I sighed as I walked over to the stand.

"I'm Apple Jackson, but you can call me AJ for short." the male me said as he stook out a hoof.

"Nice to meet you AJ. I'm Cherry Bunch. Umm, do you have any red delicious apples?" I asked as I gave him a firm hand shake.

"We sure do Miss." AJ said as he turned around to get some apples.

I heard a whirling sound from above. I looked up to see a trail of red, orange,and yellow fly through the sky. Behind it was a rainbow colored trail. _Uh oh._ I though as I watched the sunset colored trail go faster and faster until finally...

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What the hay!" AJ jumped up and looked at the sky. There was three circular rings made of different shades of red, orange, and yellow. The first bigger than the second and the second bigger than the third. They grew and grew until they finally disappeared. The rainbow trail stopped and flew to the ground nearby.

"Well. That's Flash for you. Always wanting to make a good first impression." I muttered as I watched the suset trail soar back to where the Dome was located.

"Wha' was that?" AJ asked as he turned to me. He placed a bunch of apples on the counter.

"Oh not'in Thanks for da apples." I said as I gathered up the apples.

Before I could walk away there was a streak of orange and the ground turned red before my hooves.

"She IS fast!" a young voice said. I turned to the voice and saw my sister, Rar-I mean Diamond's sister, and three young colts that looked like what the CMC looked like before they were changed running towards us.

"App-I mean Cherry Blossom?"

"OH! Hi sis! We made some new friends!" Cherry said as she pointed at the CMC counterparts.

"Oh, and I'm guessing that this." I pointed at the now red ground, "Is the work of Sun Streak?"

"Yep!" Cherry said.

"Come on! We're going to loose them!" the male Sweetie Belle called out.

"Comin'! See ya back at da Dome sis!" and with that, my sister galloped away, following the red path.

"Ya seem ta know a lot 'bout da strange things go'in on round here." AJ said suspisiously.

"He he. (Gulp) Eeyup!" I said, imitating Big Mac.

Suddely there was a great explosion. We turned(with everypony else) to see a Sugarcube Corner explode and cover the surrounding buildings and ponies in pink frosting.

"And with that Sugarcube, I take my leave." I said as I galloped as fast as I could out of town.

"Hey! Get back here! How da ya know wat caused all o' dat?!" I turned my head to see AJ chasing after me.

"Sorry Sugarcube! Ah can't go on tellin ya dat!" I yelled as I faced forward again. I remembered what Midnight said before we left(I didn't add this)

_Flashback:_

_"Okay now remember. If any ponies, other than us try to enter the forest from the long side. The securety system will go off._

_ End flashback:_

I turned my head again and yelled, "Sorry 'bout dis Sugarcube! But unless ya stop chas'in me. Ah'm gonna have ta go the long way!"

"Ah don't know wat' dat means but ah'm not gonna stop until ya tell me how ya know wat's go'in on 'round here! And where ya got a replica of my ma's hat!" AJ called back. I heard a whirrling so I turned my head, only to have a lasso wrap over it and around my torso as I jumped over a root.

_Why is he being like this? I just know some stuff!_ I thought as AJ pulled on the lasso, tightning it around by waist.

"Oof!" I landed on my flank and was slowly being dragged toward the farmer.

"Ya not go'in to get me dat easily Sugarcube!" I yelled, placing a look of determination on my face.

"Ah believe ah've already caugh' ya Haystack!" he called back giving a sharp tug.

_Haystack?_

I got up and looked back, right when Jackson was going to grab the rope again to pull me closer. I took off.

"Wow!" he yelped as I galloped faster then I've ever galloped before.

"Hey there! Come back here! Ooo! If ya weren't so gosh darn pretty ah would a tackled ya by now!" he screamed.

This made me heasitate a bit, but I couldn't stop in a place where he could catch me. I saw a bush and remembered what else Midnight had said at breakfast:

_Flashback:_

_ "One more thing you should remember." Midnight walked over to a bush that just grew out of the ground. "If you wish it. A simple bush can become an amazing trampoline for a quick escape." to demonstrait, Midnight hopped onto the bush and it sent her up and up and up! Until she landed on it again, but this time she just landed, she didn't bounce._

_ "See?"_

_ End Flashback:_

_ Thank Celestia that I remember this kind of stuff!_ I though as I ran full speed toward the bush. I jumped and wished for it to launch me on to the tree branch above it, and for the tree branch to widen so I could lay down on it.

I clamped my eyes shut and hopped for the best.

"What the?!" I heard Apple Jackson say as I felt myself fly up and land on something solid and wooden.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was now standing on a very wide tree branch. I turned around, laid down and pulled my hat back a bit as I looked down on my counterpart.

I waited until AJ skidded to a stop infront of my seat. He looked up at me in disbelief.

Then I said, "Did you just call me pretty?"

I saw a blush appear on my counterpart's face as he pulled his hat down and looked to the left and said, "No. Ah just said dat ta try ta make ya stop." he gave me a nervous chuckle and he glanced to the left again.

I chuckled a bit myself before saying, "Ya know, yer a terrible liar. Ya are da element o' honesty. Aren't 'cha? And ah bet da spirit o' choas taught ya a lesson 'bout lie'in." I said giving him a cocky smile**(I know that she's not like this but it goes with the story.)**

"Well, umm. Hey! How'ld ya know dat ah'm da element o' honesty? And about Eris doing that?" he demanded, giving me an angry glare.

I stood up and gave him my own glare and said, "And why would ah tell ya dat? Ah have mah secrets, and ya have yers."

"True, bu' ya know my secrets. How da ya know?" AJ asked as his glare grew angrier, but I knew that underneath. He was just trying to prosses that I know more about him then he would have thought.

"Well Sugarcube. That's for me ta know, an' fer you ta find out." I said smuggly as I turned around ready to take my leave.

"Or...I could just find out right now!" Jackson exclaimed.

I turned my head a bit and said, "Wha was that Sugaaahhh!" I was cut off by a my yelp as I felt myself being pulled off the branch.

"Oof!" I landed on my flank quite hard. I looked up to see Jackson glaring at me with a smug smile on his lips. He was holding the end of the lasso that was still tight around my waist.

"Oh shoot. Sorry 'bout this Sugarcube. Ah really didn't want it ta come ta tis." I said as I looked as my hooves, actually hiding them from Jackson as I untied the lassos' knot.

"And what's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayt?" he held the 'a' as I stood up, lent in, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See ya later...Haystack." I said as I ran off, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Okay...Bye." AJ muttered as he watched Cherry Bunch gallop away.**(I'm changing pov's)**

_Now __that__ is one amazing mare._ I thought as she disappeared. Suddenly Dusk Shine flew through the bushes and stood besides me.

"AJ! I heard that you were chasing some mare! Were did she go?!" he rushed. I just stared at the spot were Cherry Bunch had disappeared.

"I'm guessing she went that way." Dusk said dully as he pointed a hoof in the direction I was staring.

"Eeeeeyup!" I said, I gave a small nod on the last letter.

Dusk sighed as he began to walk toward the forest that Cherry ran into. Before he could even take a step into the forest a stray thunder cloud appeared out of nowhere and struck him with lightning.

Dusk didn't even have the time to scream before he passed out on the ground. This finally got me snapped out of it.

"Wow there Haystack! Lets get ya back home eh?" I said to the knocked out prince as I scooped him up on my back and trotted towards town.

_I wonder where that pretty little mare ran off to._

** Okay! I have decided to put this on as well! Then I can add the pictures for each chapter! I got the idea of adding pictures from the story On a cross and arrow! It's really good. You lot should seriously read it! Well, this is Her Highness signing off! Until next time! Laters!**


	8. Rainbows and Lightning

**Me: All righty then! I'm actually awake today! So let's get this party started!**

**Cotton: Wooohoooo! Paaaaaaartyyyyy! Na. . na. na. nanana!**

**Me: Cotton Candy Suprise! It's a figure of speech!**

**Cotton: I know that! But that doesn't mean that we can't have one anyways!**

**(I fall on a hammock laying on my back, groan and clap three times)**

**(Little monkey butler appears and pushes some random buttons)**

**(Little monkey butler jumps around, swinging arms over head and makes little monkey butler noises)**

**(Random portals pop up every where and throw Cotton through them all and a dancing elephant pops out. Discord starts sining and Screwball ends up on my head. There's a talking duck on the real butler)**

**Me: On with the story!(Duck lands on my face)**

**Right after Midnight gave out the jobs**

**With Lightning Flash**

**Lightning Flash's pov**

I was flying through the skies grabbing any clouds I could find. I already had to sent to loads of clouds back to the Dome. This should be my last flight through. Then I can have some real fun!

I saw one last cloud. The last cloud. After this you, I can practice that new speed Midnight was talking about. I tied down the other clouds I had gathered and flashed over to the cloud I grabbed it so fast it litterally spun when I stopped. Dropping a blue and rainbow pegasus.

_Wait, blue. Rainbows! This can't be good._

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" a gruff voice shouted from below. There was a streak of rainbows and next thing I know, there is a blue stallion with a spikey rainbow mane and tail in my face.

I flew backwards a bit to regain my space. Suprisingly he did the same. He looked me up and down, yet he was mostly staring at my long but spiky mane.**(I didn't add this, but Midnight made her mane grow and look like long lightning bolts in different shades of red, orange, and yellow)**

"Umm, hi. Sorry about that. I just need to collect all the clouds around here." I said as I held the cloud tightly.

The stallion stopped looking at my mane and said, "Alright, but watch out next time! Wait a minute. Did you say all of the clouds in Ponyville? But today was scheduled to be a very cloudy day!" he cried as he looked around. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Except for the ones that I had tied down.

Then he turned back to me and said in disbelieve, "I was only asleep for 2 minutes! How did you do that?! No mare can do that!"

This little moccent made me mad. "Oh. So what you're saying is that a little mare like me can't do something SO simple as clearing the skies?!"

"Umm, I guess." my double said.

"Well then. I guess that a little mare like me can't beat you to your own house and take your famous Wonderbolts poster and rip it to shreds before you can save it!" I yelled. I felt prickles of electricity move their way aroudn my coat, mane, and tail.

My double's eyes widened in horror. I know why. That poster is very special to me, so his would be speacial to him.

_It seems that Midnight caused my temper to be more, well...electrifying._I though as my counterpart gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would. You see, my friends call me Lighningt Flash for a reason. I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" I boasted.

My male self's eyes narrowed in rage, "Well, my friends don't call me Rainbow Blitz for a reason. And that title belongs to me!"

"Lets test that theory shall we?" I came him a smirk as I took off.

"Hey! No fare! You got a head start!" I heard Blitz yell from not to far behind.

I turned around and flew backwards. Still staying ahead of him and said, "Well, if you're really the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. It won't matter if your apponent gets a couple seconds head start! Besides! It won't matter anyways! I'm faster than all the Wonderbolts, AND YOU combined! So beat me if you can Rainbow Crash!" I taunted as I turned around and gathered up all of the lightning.

I concentrated and forced it all to the tip of my tail. I aimed my tail at Blitz's front hooves.

_Locked on target._ I thought as I got his hooves into view.

_Fire!_ I flicked my tail and a trail of red lighning hit Crash right in the hooves.

"Ow! Hey! How did you do that?!" he yelled. He sped up a bit so he was flying next to me. I was still flying, but it looked like I was laying down, my front hooves behind my head and my back hooves crossed.

"Sorry Crash. Some secrets have to stay secrets." I said as I turned again so I was flying normally.

_Expecially if you just figured out how to do them._ I thought as a rainbow mansion came into view. It was the same as mine but made of grey and black clouds.

"It seems that I'm going to win after all!" Crash said**(I'm just going to call him that from now on when it's Flash's pov. Unless she calls him Blitz)**I saw his wings relax a bit.

_Bad move Crash!_ I though as I brought my own wings in for a dive.

"No you won't!" I yelled over the wind as I began to dive down under the house.

"Geranimoooooo!" I screamed as I fell faster and faster. I was about to hit the ground but I didn't pull up. I closed my eyes but impact never came. Instead I was back in the air, going faster than before.

I looked down to see a flaming tree below. I looked back up and saw the window that led to the bedroom I gave my wings one more powerful flap. I litterally crashed into the bed as I flew into the bedroom.

"Urg. I wish I could just rest here." I moaned but I remembered what I promised Crash if I got there first. I got up and trotted over to the Wonderbolts poster that was tacked on the door. I didn't even take time to look at what my idols looked like in this parallel universe. With my speed, I could beat them all easily, and see what they looked like to in a flash.

I took the poster off and stepped back. Suddely one of the thunder clouds above my head decided to release a bunch of water on me. Suprisingly the poster stayed dry. I shook off most of the water but my mane was now silky smooth and straight.

Blitz burst into the room saying, "Oh no you dooooooooooooooon't." he held the 'o' when he saw me. He stared wide eyed at my mane. Part of it decided to cover one of my eyes. A dreamy look appeared on Crash's face as he slouched a bit and whispered, "Wow. You're like a beautiful sunset."

I took a step back in shock and said, "Excuse me?!" Blitz shook his head, he blushed hard, and his eyes widened.

"N-no I. I didn't mean. Urgh! Just give me the poster!" he yelled.

I gave him a death glare and said, "No way! I said that if I got here first, I would rip this to shreds. And that's what I'm going to do!" I declared as I gripped the poster with two hooves and ripped the poster to shreds.

"Noooooooo!" Crash whailed as he watched the pieces fall to the floor. I saw tears in his eyes.

Crash looked up at me and said, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh really? I don't think so, because..." I stopped as I walked up to him, my hair still in the silky smooth style as I lent in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He froze immediately as I backed away. I walked up to the window, flared my wings open and said, "I'm gonna get a head start!" With that I jumped out the window and flew towards the Dome.

_Rainbow Dash's new famous trick to getting out of sticky situations with an angy stallion. Kiss 'im on the cheeck._ I thought to my self as I flew through the sky.

"Hey! Get back here Ash! Why did you do that?!" I turned around to see Crash flying at full speen towards me.

"Gotta catch me first!" I yelled as I took off. I flew faster and faster. Soon I felt the sound barrier around me, but it felt different then the normal sound barrier.

I went faster and faster. It felt like two more sound barriers added to the first one.

"What are you doing!" Crash yelled, but to me it sounded like a whisper, I flapped faster and faster and faster!

_What is this?_**(Changing povs)**

_How is she doing this?_

The first sound barrier was normal, it was white. Then another sound barrier added itself. This one was pure gold. Finally, on last barrier. This one somehow started out as a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. Then is changed to a vibrant rainbow!

I saw Ash**(His nickname for her)** close her eyes and breathed in. It was like she took all the oxygen out of the air because all of my breath was taken away. There were no clouds in the sky._ Thanks to her._ So I had a clear view of what she was doing.

She gave one mighty flap with her right wing, causeing her to spin to the left. All of this seemed to go in slow motion. She swung her arms in and crossed them over her chest as she spun. The sound barriers narrowed against her spinning form. She was some how able to continue flapping her wings as she spun because she wasn't falling.

Suddenly, she stoped spinning, she was on her back. Her head was up facing me. But her eyes were still closed and it looked like she was still taking a deep breath in.

Then...she opened her eyes...and I saw why someponies say that the eyes are windows to the soul. As I looked into her eyes, I didn't see those ruby red orbs that hipnatized me at first sight. Instead I saw her soul, her memory, and her life.

Then she spoke, "This is the gohst of the rainbow."

She closed her eyes again and exhailed. She shot forward. The first barrier broke, causeing a great big boom! It was a misty red. Then the next one broke, it was a foggy orange. Then the next, a sad yellow. Somehow, even with only three sound barriers, another sonic rainboom came. This one was a murky blue. Then another! A muddy green. Last but not least, a slimy purple.

I looked so darkened and sad. Like she said, it was the gohst of the rainbow. I knew that I would never be able to catch her, so I flew down to Ponyville. When I landed I thought about what I saw in her eyes.

I saw...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...the end of the rainbow.

** Dramatic ending! I love dramatic or endings full of suspence! Don't you? You can answer this question or ask even more if you type your review at the bottom right of this screen. You don't have to be a member(I think) to review!**

** This is Her Highness signing off! Until next time! See ya!**


End file.
